El primer propósito
by Quela
Summary: Qué pasa por la cabeza de Brennan cuando descubre su nuevo estado... Oneshot situado justo en el centro de su mente y su corazón


**/ No hay diálogos en este oneshot, es solo una autorreflexión de Brennan después de conocer su embarazo y antes de decírselo a Booth. **

**Brennan y Bones no son míos, pero lo que piensa a continuación sí lo es… y cómo me gustaría que fuera así en realidad. /**

_**EL PRIMER PROPÓSITO**_

Brennan mordisqueaba una manzana sentada en un banco de los jardines del Jeffersonian mientras una cálida brisa alborotaba su flequillo. La primavera prometía ser cálida, y lo cierto es que nunca había pensado en lo agradable que podría ser estar sentada en un parque sin ningún propósito en concreto (o al menos así lo creía), sólo viendo pasar el tiempo y comer una fruta mientras acariciaba su incipiente vientre. La verdad es que tampoco había tenido nunca ocasión de planteárselo. Siempre corriendo, siempre había algo que hacer, y si no lo inventaba. Cualquier proyecto en el laboratorio o en su despacho era lo suficientemente atractivo como para descartar otros planes.

Las cosas eran diferentes. Sus biorritmos vitales se habían desestructurado. Por completo. Y había decidido que, ya que el cambio era irreversible en ese momento de su vida y trastocaría por completo todos sus esquemas anteriores, lo mejor sería que se produjera naturalmente. Debía aceptar los hechos una vez que los conocía por completo, y en ello estaba.

Uno de los hechos más importantes era que un bebé siempre es cosa de dos. Puede que ambos no participen activamente en su creación, puede que uno tenga un papel más fundamental que el otro (aunque solamente al principio, cuando sirve de contenedor humano)... pueden darse varias posibilidades, pero lo irrefutable es que una sola de esas dos partes no llegará a ningún sitio sin la otra si de lo que se trata es de crear una vida.

La otra parte era Booth. Y la parte en común era ese bebé que ella esperaba en silencio. En secreto.

Angela lo sabía. Brennan no le había dicho nada pero lo sabía. Era solo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para abordarla y acorralarla, ese en el que no pudiera negarlo de ninguna manera. Sabía que Angela buscaba indicios, rastros, y que buscaba un permiso implícito para tocar el tema junto a ella, lo que, sin proponérselo, le daba un tiempo extra. Porque aunque era perfectamente razonable que contara su estado a quien le diera la gana, no era del todo ético que una amiga se enterara antes que el propio padre de la criatura. Y había que empezar bien las cosas. El problema venía cuando intentaba encontrar el momento para decírselo.

Así pues, se dio cuenta de que su primer propósito debía ser hacerlo antes de que fuera inevitable leerlo en su rostro y en su cuerpo.

No se habían visto mucho en las últimas semanas. Su relación era exactamente como antes. Bueno, no exactamente. A veces se encontraba mirando a Booth, perdida en sus expresiones, eternizándose en sus gestos. A veces le pillaba mirándola sonriendo de lado, con un deje de ternura. A él le gustaba el secretismo de su relación. Disfrutaba cuando rodeaba su cintura con su mano mientras hablaba con cualquiera, o cuando le daba un beso rápido en el ascensor antes de que se abrieran las puertas.

A Brennan le gustaba también que se comportara como un adolescente, acariciando su rodilla bajo la barra del Dinner mientras comían, o juntando casi sus rostros al examinar alguna prueba. Apenas había podido disfrutar de esas sensaciones durante su adolescencia o juventud, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho no eran ni mucho menos clandestinas. Lo de ahora era terriblemente clandestino y sensual: estaba saliendo con Booth a escondidas de todo el mundo, y además iba a tener un hijo suyo.

La verdad es que siempre había sido dueña de su propia vida, de sus actos y consecuencias, y siempre lo había hecho con plena conciencia de esa libertad de la que gozaba siendo solo ella. Pero por una vez estaba deseando que alguien más tomara las riendas a su lado, que alguien más le ayudara a tomar decisiones, porque tendría que hacerlo muy a menudo en el futuro. Además, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la muerte y a las pérdidas, y muy poco a la vida y la esperanza. El dolor y el sufrimiento, suyo y ajeno, se había acumulado en su corazón como la grasa en las arterias, y debía limpiarse del todo antes de que el bebé llegará definitivamente a su vida.

Pensaba en Booth mientras dejaba que los rayos del sol de primavera acariciaran su rostro. Y no podía evitar sonreír, sentirse feliz.

Sabía que sería un padre maravilloso, porque ya lo era con Parker. Porque siempre había admirado en secreto su gran capacidad para afrontar todos los problemas que daba un hijo. Porque el mundo entero no era suficiente para entregárselo a Parker, porque habría rebasado los límites del tiempo y el espacio si le hubiera pedido una estrella, porque habría entregado su vida misma por él.

Esa gran entrega, esa generosidad sin límites era lo que Brennan no podía dejar de admirar, de archivar en su memoria en la caja de maravillas. Sabía que Booth era el padre perfecto para su hijo. Lo había sabido siempre.

Se permitió incluso una pequeña carcajada en la soledad de su banco al pensar cómo a veces nuestra cabeza toma ciertas decisiones por nosotros, como hay actos conscientes e inconscientes que nos negamos casi a admitir. Su cerebro había decidido olvidar tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas mucho antes de que se acostara por primera vez con Booth. Todas las noches se encontraba con la caja encima de su mesilla, todas las noches pensaba cuándo habría tomado la última, y todas ellas llegaba a la misma conclusión: en la próxima regla comienzo de nuevo. Y cuando esta llegaba, la decisión quedaba solapada por una nueva preocupación y se olvidaba unos días. Y vuelta a empezar. Y así durante, por lo menos y que medianamente recordara, tres meses.

El día que murió Vincent nada estaba planeado ni pensado. Porque podía haberse negado a pasar la noche con Booth. Era una mujer adulta, responsable, sin miedos. Podría haberse quedado perfectamente en el Jeffersonian junto a Hodgins investigando sin parar, que era lo habitual en los casos complicados. Pero había visto en los ojos de Booth que su decisión no admitía discusión por parte de nadie, y pensó que lo mejor era, por una vez, dejarse llevar por el criterio de alguien más que no fuera ella misma. Y cuando tuvo miedo en mitad de la noche, pero no miedo de nada ni de nadie sino de sí misma, de no saber sobrellevar el terrible dolor que supuso la muerte de su becario, no lo dudó. Llamó a la puerta de la persona en quien más confiaba y a quien, por qué no admitirlo, amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Booth, como siempre, estuvo allí.

Y a la mañana siguiente cayó en la cuenta de las consecuencias que aquella noche sin reparos ni obstáculos podría tener. Y no le importó en absoluto, porque por una vez esperaba con anhelo esas consecuencias. Todas. Así que cuando aquel aparatito le mostró en su baño una banda de color azul se sintió feliz. Muy feliz. Era una consecuencia no buscada pero sí muy, muy deseada. Casi años, diría...

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en aquel lugar y que sólo se había dedicado a revisar su pasado reciente, a repasar de nuevo con detalle todos los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. No es que estuviera mal, porque cada vez más se dedicaba a regodearse en los acontecimientos buenos de su vida, pero la cuestión era que todavía no había hallado la manera de decirle a Booth que iba a tener un hijo. Y no podía echar mano de sus masters y doctorados. En ninguno de ellos le habían enseñado cómo hacerlo.

El móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó miró la pantalla: otro SMS de Angela. De nuevo quejándose de su enorme plenitud, de la pesadez, de las ganas que tenía de que su bebé diera por fin la cara. Brennan sonrió de nuevo. Cada día que pasaba faltaba menos para que ella se encontrara en esa misma situación, y era como encontrarse de repente con su futuro. Mientras redactaba un mensaje de contestación el teléfono sonó avisando de una llamada.

-Brennan -contestó-, sí, de acuerdo. Recojo el equipo y vamos para allá. ¿Me esperas en la puerta del laboratorio? Muy bien. Hasta ahora.

Se levantó con pereza del banco. Un nuevo caso. Restos encontrados en una bolera. Al pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago. Esperaba controlar las incipientes nauseas que la asaltaban desde hacía unos días en el momento más inesperado.

Pero a lo mejor el nudo en el estómago no eran nauseas. A lo mejor era que había decidido decírselo de una vez por todas. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. En cuanto acabaran este caso, ni antes ni después.

Su primer propósito como madre.


End file.
